


Mini Dragon Mick

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, all i write is fluff, for the dragon fam, this is far shorter than i thought it was opps, tiny dragon mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: Written for Tumblr and the dragon fam, and I'm very bad at creative titles





	

Haircut was annoyingly nosey at times.  
He’d come barging in one afternoon after Rip had asked for them all to go to the deck for a briefing about who-the-hell-knows and who-the-hell-cares.

They’d been napping, Mick curled up like a cat on Len’s chest, both perfectly content.  
And all too soon both wishing Rip had sent Sara.  
She at least would have just knocked and yelled.

Mick didn’t even think, (not that he really could, he _had_ only just woken up after all) he just snarled at whoever had woken him up so rudely.

Ray was frozen mid-word, halfway through the door, midway between running and laughter.

Which of course meant Len, who had started waking up slowly after _several incidents_ woke up properly to Ray sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, with a small dragon infuriated by his laughter attempting to bite his fingers every time he tried to pet him.

“Len. Finally. Get this nerd off me.”

Ray was sent into another round of laughter at this, Mick’s usually gruff voice seeming so at odds with his current… stature.

Len couldn’t help but smirk, but tried as much as possible to keep his tiny draconian partner from seeing as he lifted him into the air.

“ _NOT WHAT I MEANT!_ ”

Ray tried to muffle his guffaws at this, but Len had known Mick long enough that he knew he wasn’t angry at this, just annoyed.

If he had been really angry he’d have been spitting sparks by now after all.

—

Needless to say, Rip was not happy with how late they were to his all-important meeting.


End file.
